Cinq minutes dans les pensées d'Annabeth Chase
by Floramagic
Summary: Annabeth réfléchit... A quoi ? A sa vie de sang-mêlé... Plus précisement à ses peines de coeur. Luke, Percy...Elle veut les oublier...Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Peut-être lui faut-il attendre encore ? One-Shot.


**One Shot numéros 4.**  
><em><strong>Cinq minutes dans les pensées d'Annabeth Chase.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Comment vous dire...? Et bien. Je suis amoureuse du fils de l'ennemi de ma mère... Embarrassant n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand vos parents sont des dieux. Ma mère devait sans doutes le savoir... Voilà pourquoi elle ne m'a plus parler en pensée depuis des années. Plus exactement depuis que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments envers Percy. Tous es si compliqué quand on est un sang-mêlé ! Parfois, j'aimerais être normal... Enfaite, assez souvent. J'y pense sans cesse. Mais c'était impossible, je suis une demi-déesse... A jamais. Malheureusement. Oh qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas fait pour devenir une simple mortelle ! Sans monstres à combattre, sans entrainement, sans problèmes. Oui, être simplement humaine. Aller à l'école comme les jeunes de mon age, apprendre l'architecture dans une école spécialisée, avoir un appartement à moi, avoir des parents présents si j'ai besoins d'eux, des amis... Mais c'était chose impossible. Car j'étais Annabeth Chase, sang-mêlé, fille d'Athéna.<p>

J'ai soupiré mélancoliquement. Le pire dans ma vie, c'est mes histoires de cœur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis amoureuse du fils de Poséidon. Et donc, ma mère m'en veux. Et pour couronner le tout, j'éprouve aussi des sentiments envers Luke Castellan. Oui, celui qui a rejoint Cronos. Donc, en résumé, je tombe toujours amoureuse de mes ennemis. Sympa, non ? Et moi, je suis censée réagir comment face à tous ça ? Tout garder pour moi et souffrir en silence ? -C'est ce que je fais. Que faire d'autre quand je suis tant en tord ? -Rien. En bref, je me la ferme et je ravale mes sentiments ? -Voilà.

Mais j'en ai marre de souffrir comme ça ! De m'enfermer sur moi même. D'être sans cesse en train de penser à eux ! Aphrodite s'amuse bien sur moi, on dirait. Sauf que moi, ça ne m'amuse en aucun cas. Ce que j'aimerais les oublier... Mais comment, lorsqu'ils vous hantent les pensées nuit et jour ? Lorsqu'ils sont la cause de toutes mes larmes ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce seulement possible ? Et bien, il faut faire avec... Surmonter ces moments de tristesse. Oui, si je le voulais, et avec du temps, j'y arrivai... J'arriverai à les oublier. L'un comme l'autre. La question est seulement quand ? Dans 6 mois ? 1 an ? Plus ? Peu importait si le résultat était le même...

Mais une autre question me vint... Voulais-je vraiment les oublier ? Oublier mon amour pour eux ? Oublier la sensation que je ressens lorsqu'ils sont tout près ? Oublier le frissonnement que provoque leur contact ? Oublier la chaleur intérieur que me procure leurs sourires ? La réponse était claire. Non. Je ne voulais pas oublier. Mais... Pourquoi devais-je oublier cela ? J'aimerais pouvoir garder les bons côtés... Mais c'était sans doute le prix à payer. Perdre toutes ces belles choses.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Tous si compliqué. Tous si difficile à supporter... Peut être que la meilleure façon est de partir loin d'ici ? M'évader. Je savais que je rencontrerai beaucoup de dangers, mais je saurai les affronter. Et puis, Chiron acceptera t-il de ma laisser partir ? Il ne peut pas me retenir ! Mais... Laisser le colonie... Laisser mes demis-frères et sœurs... Non. Hors de question que je parte à cause d'_eux _! J'apprendrai juste à éviter Percy, et à ne pas penser à Luke. Ne pas penser à eux, mission impossible. Combien de fois j'avais essayé ? Trop. Et je n'avais pas tenue plus d'une journée...

Le plus dur, c'est que ma mère m'en veut. Après tous, ce n'est pas ma faute si Aphrodite a décidé de me pourrir l'existence ! Pourquoi ma mère ne veut-elle pas le comprendre ? Et puis, pourquoi être autant énervée ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle à un ennemi que nous, ses enfants, nous devons les détester aussi ! C'est une chose injuste. On se croirait dans des espèces de clans qui font tous pour haïr l'autre le plus possible ! Cette histoire ne concerne que ma mère et Poséidon. Juste eux.

Et les pensionnaires. Toujours à vouloir me rapprocher de Percy. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que je ne veux pas. C'est toujours de plus en plus difficile de me séparer de lui. Silena et ses plans pour qu'on se retrouve seul à seul, Grover et ses rendez-vous de dernière minute, pile quand il faut pas ! Cela commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Enfaite non, cela m'énervait depuis bien longtemps. Une fois encore, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai souffers en silence.

Souffrir... Pas exactement. C'est plutôt la douleur de se séparer de celui que j'aime, de devoir perdre la sensation de bonheur qui vous réchauffe et qui vous rend heureux. C'est aussi la douleur de la distance, du manque lorsque vous êtes seul, avant de dormir, le matin, lorsqu'il est loin de vous... Lorsque vous pensez à lui sans cesse, et que vos principales questions sont : _« Pense t-il à moi, là maintenant ? »_, _« Voit-il plus qu'une amie en moi ? »_ ou encore _« Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse d'une personne qui ne m'aimera jamais ? »_. Oui, voilà ce qui me fait souffrir. On a beau être loin de la personne, comme moi et Luke, on souffre. On a beau être près, comme moi et Percy, on souffre. Un tourbillon infernal, qui, une fois tombé dedans est pratiquement impossible à échapper. Peut-être que le seul moyen d'en sortir était d'attendre le calme... Attendre qu'il s'arrête et passer sa route. Mais qui sait quand un tourbillon va s'arrêter ? Personne à se que je sache.

Voilà ce que j'ai à faire, attendre. Et espérer ne pas mourir noyé avant de pouvoir m'éloigner.

Comme à mon habitude, je repoussais toutes ces pensées, et je suis partie m'entrainer. Pourquoi repousser tout cela ? Simplement parce que les oublier était au dessus de mes forces... Du moins, pour l'instant. Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour j'y arriverai...? Mais une chose est sur, ce jour est encore loin. Alors autant faire avec, et vivre au jour le jour. Car personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Encore un One-Shot écrit vite fait...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vous commencez à être habitué... ^^'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je précise, il a été écrit assez tard, donc excusez mes fautes d'orthographes etou certains passages incompréhensibles...**_  
><em><strong>Je corrigerai tous cela prochainement.<strong>_

_**Votre avis ? (:**_


End file.
